What's This
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Crossover with the Nightmare Before Christmas. Danny finds himself in a strange world unlike anything he's ever seen. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: What's This?**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom as always he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold inc and The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to the genius that is Tim Burton.**

**Author's Notes: Since Halloween is coming up and I'm not sure how long **_**Ghostly Escape **_**is going take (don't worry I'm still working on it) I decided to start my Nightmare Before Christmas crossover one shot. I would like to thank Shiva the Sarcastic for the inspiration.**

**Danny**

I don't know how it happened, one minute I'm fighting Vlad and the next I wake up in this strange place.

I moan as I stand up, my body aches, "That new weapon of Vlad's really packs a punch," I said as I place my hand on my stomach and see blood. "Maybe someone here will help me," I said as I start walking slowly.

This place is strange is it seems every second my Ghost Sense goes off and a ghost flies past, the odd thing is that they seem to know me.

"Hello, Mr. Halfa," they say as they float past eager to tell someone else of their encounter (usually ghosts run from me).

I think the injuries are getting the best of my senses, because I am seeing things that I shouldn't be seeing.

I see a creature that resembles Wulf, maybe it's him there's only one way to know. I walk up to him, "_estas tio, ke vi Wulf_?" I ask him (I had Tucker teach me some Esperanto so I could talk to Wulf when I see him).

"What did you say?" the creature asks as he stares at me. It mustn't be him.

"Sorry, you reminded of a friend, sorry for the confusion," I tell him with a small smile as I try to ignore to my pain and breathe though it hurts.

"I've got to find some help," I tell myself as I continue to walk, "maybe I'll run into a ghost I know, like Clockwork or even Klemper," I said as I continue walking but soon I succumb to my injuries and collapse on the road, "need…help…," I was the last thing I said before my eyes shut and I fell into darkness.

I'm not sure how long I have been out, I still see darkness but now I hear voices. They seem to be talking to me but not fearful or hateful talk but amazement. I even hear someone mention my battle with Pariah Dark.

"Please, give the kid some space," a voice said as I open my eyes and see strange creatures standing around me. Some are ghosts but others are witches and other strange beings.

Coming from the back of the room was a tall skeleton dressed in a tuxedo with a bat for a bow tie. "Well, I see you are awake young one. We were beginning to worry about you," he said with a smile. "I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Danny Phantom," I said taking his hand nervously.

"You need no introduction, you're famous here," He said with a smile as he was pushed out of the way by a short man with tuxedo and a top hat with a spider for a tie and a red ribbon with the word 'Mayor' on it.

"Is this him, Jack," he asks the skeleton anxiously looking at me then at him, "Please say this him, Jack," he said as he head turned completely around revealing a pale face with a frown on it.

"Yes, mayor, this is Danny Phantom, the Halfa," Jack said pointing to me as the mayor reverts to his first face and looks over to me.

"As Mayor of this fine town, let me be the first to welcome you to Halloween Town," he said standing in front of me smiling as small a camera creature snaps pictures of him. "I would also like to extend to you an invitation to dine with me tonight at my house," he said smiling.

"I don't think he's up to your offer; he's injured and needs to recover," Jack told him as the mayor changed faces again.

"Oh, yeah of course," he said sadly, hurt by the fact that I wouldn't accept his offer.

"I may have no say in it, but if you're so insistent on my company, maybe you can come and dine here," I tell him.

"Excellent, I'll tell my chefs to come here," he said smiling again as he runs off to tell his chefs to get ready no doubt.

"Okay, I'm sure you would all like to meet the Halfa and I assure that you will get a chance to do so, but for now he needs to rest," he says as he shows the crowd to the door and watches them leave.

After they're gone he comes up to me, "I apologize for the crowd, it's not everyday that someone as famous as you come here," he said with a smile.

I asked him what he meant by that. According to him, I am known for defeating Pariah Dark and Fright Knight, who once ruled this town with an iron fist.

"That's okay, I like this better than people hunting me down," I tell Jack with a chuckle, I am begging to feel slightly more at ease now I know that these people are not after me and Jack really is nice.

"I called Dr. Finklestein here to have a look at your injuries," he said, "He may be strange, but he's the best," Jack assured me.

"Thank you," I said as he left me to rest up, I have a feeling that this 'dinner with the mayor' might become a celebration the way he said that the others would have a chance to meet me and would need my strength.

Once he left, I got out a picture of me and Sam from my wallet, "You would love it here," I told the picture with a smile.

"Is that your girlfriend," a female voice asked as I look up and see what looks like a rag doll with red hair standing near me. "I didn't mean to scare you, my name is Sally, Sally Skellington," she told me.

"That's okay, and no we're just friends," I say nervously, the truth is I would like her to be more than a friend but I am too much of a klutz; don't have the guts to tell her.

"It seems like you're more than that and I'm sure when the time is right you'll find a way to tell her," she said as a ghost dog floated up to the bed. "Now Zero, I'm sure he doesn't have anything for you," she said scolding the dog who began to whimper.

"It's all right, come here Zero, I won't harm you," I told the canine as I took out a small box of ghost dog treats and gave him one.

"You own a ghost dog," Sally asked amazed at my skills with Zero.

"No, but a small one named Cujo has a habit of following me around so I keep a box of treats handy," I explain to her as I hear what sounds like a motor coming my way.

Soon, a short bald man with a metal skull cap and goggles on in wheel chair came into the room, "You must be Danny Phantom, I am Dr. Finklestein," he said as he came up to the bed, "Jack told me to take care of your wounds," he explained as he took some weird looking equipment. 

I showed him my wounds that Fruit Loop gave me.

"Those are some nasty wounds, but I should get you patched up," the doctor said as he began to treat the wounds with some substance and bandage them up. "If you're up to it my boy I would like to do some tests on you," he said.

"No thank you, doctor, I'd like to avoid that," I ask tell him with a smile as he collects his instruments and left in a huff.

"Pay him no mind," Sally said, "He's always like this. I'll leave you to get some rest, don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything," she said as she and Zero left, leaving me alone.

Soon I felt my eyelids droop and soon fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping when I heard Jack's voice say, "How are you feeling Danny. You up to attending the dinner in your honor," he said as he helped me up and took me to a room to get dressed in.

A few moments later I came dressed in a tuxedo with spider for a bow tie and was led into elaborate dining hall filled with creatures of every sort.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Halloween Town, it is my honor to welcome here a guest who truly needs no introduction as he has faced the tyrant who once enslaved this town and won. Would you please welcome Danny Phantom," he said as I stood up and everyone began to clap.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say," I said embarrassed as I watched the mayor stand up and give a long a speech.

It lasted three hours and once he was done we started to eat (although after seeing what was on the menu I lost my apatite but ate it anyway out of respect).

After the meal, a band began to play some music and everyone started to dance. There was a huge line to dance with me (for once in my life I'm not a wall flower).

"You dance divinely, Mr. Phantom," a witch said as she danced with me. She was one of many who complemented my on my skills as a dancer and some even asked if I had a girlfriend (a question I am rarely asked as most girls say, "get away Fenton, you loser," note to self do not tell Sam about this).

After about four hours of dancing, the party was starting to wear down and some people were starting to head home (not before asking for an autograph, I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome from signing so many autographs).

"Thank you for the hospitality everyone, but I must be going back to my home," I said finally remembering that Vlad was probably up to no good.

"We understand, please come back anytime," Jack said as he handed me a map and showed me how to get home.

"Thank you, I will, bye everyone," I said as I floated out of the building seeing everyone wave goodbye to me. I flew for awhile before coming to a sign that said 'Halloween Town' and left for the pumpkin portal to head back home.

**The End.**


End file.
